the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elaina meets Mattias, William, and Michael
Mattias Mortensen, was known as the psychoanalyst and scientist of his city. He was not alone, but was best known by all. Night and morning, was William Nortwood a scoundrel thief who robbed banks and jewelry stores without ever being discovered. One day, there he was, taking care of their patients, leaving much of the time, bored, waiting for the day finally ended for the night were to arise. He looked at his watch and saw that marked about seven o'clock. This time meant the end of their shift. What would he do? Ms Elaina Hyde: *A young teenage blonde walked down the street, munching on chocolate and holding a cane. She looked happy, her green eyes bright, almost glowing.* DeathMurder_JH: He seemed happy until William / Mattias, took the chocolate out of his hand, took a bite and said to him, '- What do you think of going to a tavern? I guarantee you will have a lot of these there! Ms Elaina Hyde:' *she winced and looked upset' and scared* no... Give me back my chocolate... DeathMurder_JH: - Not even! As I said, you will find many of these, be accompany me to the tavern! Ms Elaina Hyde:' I don't want to! Give me my' chocolate! *she glared* DeathMurder_JH: Then he handed her the chocolate bitten and dragged her by pulling her by the arm to the tavern. She had no more choice! Ms Elaina Hyde:' *she yelped and struggled,' trying to hit him with her cane* DeathMurder_JH: And unfortunately it failed, as Mattias threatened her with a Victorian gun! Ms Elaina Hyde:' *the girl's eyes widened in' terror and she stopped fighting, shaking and whimpering in fear* DeathMurder_JH: Mattias was now William,pulled Elaina the arm to the tavern, sitting on a high wooden bench, offering a glass of whiskey to her. Man of drinks of bar faced both with scared, but remained silent, not wanting to cause trouble. Ms Elaina Hyde:' ... *Elaina took the drink,' whimpering* but I promised... DeathMurder_JH: William stared Eliana with an air somewhat drunk, and told her with a crazy expression: - What do you think of giving a walk in the bank? Ms Elaina Hyde:' *Elaina shook her head, about' to cry* no, I wanna go home... DeathMurder_JH: He looked at her and said with a sad look and tired: - I'm sorry Miss Elaina. I did not have a good day today... Ms Elaina Hyde:' I'm sorry, but I don't want' to go anywhere! DeathMurder_JH: '- I know Miss ... Is that ...' William sadly looked down, sighed sad way, and hid his face in his hands. The man who served over the glass of whiskey to Elaina looked at her and said, '- I guarantee that he is not doing it because they're drunk. There is something wrong. Why not try to talk to him?' Ms Elaina Hyde:' ... Are you okay...?' DeathMurder_JH: '- Maybe... I do not know. If... - he hid his face in his hands and turned to cry. '- Elaina... - whispered between gasps. Ms Elaina Hyde:' What...?' DeathMurder_JH: Nothing. William had just passed out, dropping his head upon Elaina shoulder. The man who served the drinks said, '- You poisoned him?' Ms Elaina Hyde:' What?? No! *she frowned hard*' I wouldn't-! DeathMurder_JH: '- So what do you say about it?' The man pointed to William who was passed out, supported by Elaina. Ms Elaina Hyde:' I don't know!' DeathMurder_JH: '- Liar!' - Shouted the man.'- Are you trying to kill him! Admit it! Are you trying to kill William Nortwood!' Ms Elaina Hyde:' Wh- no! I'm not! I don't' even-! I don't know-! *she whimpered, looking scared* DeathMurder_JH: A man dressed as a Victorian police arrived at the establishment. He faced Elaina, winked and said to her, looking at the man '- Let's hold her Miss. Elaina! You are arrested for attempted murder! ' The police took Elaina's arm, and took William by the shoulders, leading out of the tavern. Ms Elaina Hyde:' Eep! What?! *she whimpered,' tears in her eyes and she was sniffling. She was confused and scared* DeathMurder_JH: The officer looked at her and said: '- Do not worry Miss! I know very well that you were not trying to poison him! Also, I can not hold you, since I'm not a cop!' - He reached out to her and said: '- Michael Isaac, forensic chemist, a friend of William Nortwood and Mattias Mortensen. I hope you do not mind, since William Nortwood will need a place to stay tonight. And I think it will be in your home!' Ms Elaina Hyde:' Um, what??? My home-?! You' people are insane! DeathMurder_JH: Michael looked Elaina hoping she leading Mattias/William for somewhere. Ms Elaina Hyde:' I...' DeathMurder_JH: Yes? - said Michael. Ms Elaina Hyde:' I'm really confused...' DeathMurder_JH: '- Please Miss Elaina... I can not take care of his. If the real police arrive, you two are confined!' Ms Elaina Hyde:' Ugh, fine!' DeathMurder_JH: '- So... You go take it off from here?' Eliana was carrying a thief jewelry for your home. That irony. Ms Elaina Hyde:' Well. This is an interesting' situation I've gotten into... DeathMurder_JH: Say that Elaina had to house William because he had been poisoned. She took him to his house And put it in the guest room . He looked tired and ill. He had been poisoned and drugged . Ms Elaina Hyde:' Who freaking drugged this' dude? The bartender? Obtained From Mattias Mortensen or William Nortwood? Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Life Continues